moonbase_incfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Mars Inc./@comment-26574010-20150706042348/@comment-26578675-20150722042907
OH! You want VERBOSE RESPONCE = ON... LOL ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Timing cycle bug on return from mars already known. Thank you for your input. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ok. If your getting a runtime error that would explain the loss in your inventory as the game didn't get a chance to save it. Since you have a "Mars", and its quite "overdeveloped" (lol) this runtime error is a new error. Did you follow the onscreen restore instructions. Try the quit recovery method first, and if the error repeats, to step back and use a previous save? Or did you just go from the quit until it produced anouther runtime error? Also... The graphics arnt so much as bugs or errors, but just an active animation residue and they have no effect on gameplay and pass quickly. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- When you have insufficent employeed population (Science center, gas extractor, heat pumps, aeroponics) population producing waste these buildings have no material to burn. So they turn off. It is not a cascade initiator. ------------------------ See Error recovery procedure above. ----------------------- why have an automatic metor strike and automatic metor protection if your going to have an automated metor strike repair? LOL This is to stop cheaters that idle thier games. -------------------------------------------------------------- First thing we are told in the tutorial is... "Road must be attached to road, building attached to road"... you already cheat by not doing this, why ask for help cheating. LOL ------------------------------------------------------------ The storage is acculmulative. You use one building to increase the storage of all products in that category of storage. 1000 units of storage + 1000 units of storage is 2000 units. Cumulative. lol. No, your not going to store 500,000,000 bottles of alchohol in a wherehouse for 500,000 raw metal. ----------------------------------------------------------------- Gas/Heat Release has already been accomidated for in the new release. Thank you for your input. ----------------------------------------------------------------- These features have already been implimented in the new release. thank you for your input. --------------------------------------------------------------- *FOOT YOUR NOTE.... LOL Just Think About It... :) The waste inceinerator wouldn't cause a shutdown, but I would suspect it a symptom of another reason for your cascade shutdowns though. On mars, there are the same vital resources as there are on the moon, Air (Electrolytic module), Water (water borehole) and Food (Aeroponics module). Waste (Incinerator) removal is optional for survival. Each has a requirement to be attached to 1000W power supply and one of each is enough for 4 population or 1 Habitat. Make note however, that the Electrolytic, Aeroponic and Incinerator have additional resource requirements as part of that balance and in the end, having 4 population in one habitat (with solar cell), Aeroponic, Electrostatic, Incinerator and water borehole (with nuclear power) will leave only 3 population to be employeed and will not be balanced untill they are employed. Now if any of the resources described fall.. "to a level below the requirement on that yeild time"... then that structure will be shut down. In the case of incinerators, a lack of waste (population) results in its shutdown and if left unattended will start throwing garbage piles all over mars (increasing heat and gas output). Once that you understand that the incinerators cannot cause a cascade shutdown, you have to go to one of the other resources for the problem. A lack of population as a result in insufficent amounts of food is more likely. It has been noted however, that during "food shortages", the areoponics module is the first to be turned off (reported already, thank you for your input), thus cascading the problem of lack of food. This in turn cases all science centers, gas plants and heat pumps to shut down from a lack of population leaving only the electrolytic, water borehole and incinerators running for a while. But even then, with no population producing waste even the incinerators shut down eventually. I say your leaving your base unattended, because any base shutdown like this would be easly halted by turning the aeroponics bays back on until food supplies stabalize and then the rest can be resumed as well. ---------------------------------- PS: The space liner timming bug was reported by myself, not you, over a year ago. -------------------------------- Is That Verbose Enough For You Testy? Darin Crossland, DrTerantula of LunarEx3 and Equata Mars. :)